


Адская бездна в его глазах

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Difficult Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Secret Relationship, firearms, pistol - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Пистолет может быть заряжен – Чарльз это понимает, но понимает он и то, что с Джимом надо играть по его правилам, даже если игра становится жестокой. Джим бросает вызов и любит равных себе, безумных и смелых, усмирить его может только тот, кто окажется сильнее. В их случае сильнее не физически, а морально.





	Адская бездна в его глазах

**_Д_**аже приглушённый свет монитора в темноте большого офиса кажется ослепляюще ярким. Голубоватое сияние раздражает и заставляет щуриться; Джиму кажется, что у него в глазах песок, хотя это самая обычная сухость — болезнь всех программистов. Его губы чуть приоткрыты, они едва движутся, словно нашёптывают слова, а пальцы бегают по клавиатуре, перебирают быстро, текст набирается за доли секунд, сообщение отправляется за сообщением. Огромный механизм всегда в движении, а Джим лишь топливо, символ идеи грядущей революции, но не сама её суть. Он лишь вдохновляет. Он пишет людям. Он помогает им ломать систему.

Чарльз Магнуссен смотрит на него со стороны: сгорбленная фигура, ссутуленные плечи, болезненное бледное лицо и почти маниакальная сосредоточенность. Офис давно опустел, все сотрудники разошлись, и Джим, передвигающийся от компьютера к компьютеру, занял свободное место и, кажется, привычно потерял счёт времени. Так бывает часто: он отрывается от реальности, полностью погружаясь в мир своих своеобразных игр. 

Чарльз тихо откашливается в кулак, но это не помогает — его не слышат. Затем он делает шаг, другой, и движется меж рядов столов и стульев, чтобы осторожно тронуть Джима за плечо, но замирает, так и не исполнив задуманного. Потому что Джим внезапно подрывается, хватает со стола чужую чашку (судя по дурацкому рисунку, принадлежит она молодому и неопытному ещё специалисту Джоне) и с размаху бросает её в стену. Раздаётся звон битого стекла, на белом покрытии остается возмутительно большое пятно от недопитого кофе. А Джим, не успокаиваясь, смахивает со стола всё лишнее (всё, помимо клавиатуры и монитора) и снова усаживается, сутулится и продолжает печатать.

Очередной детский каприз стоит Чарльзу нового ремонта.

— Ты не у себя дома, — холодно напоминает он, продолжая стоять на расстоянии. 

Услышав его голос, Джим медленно распрямляется и разводит плечи. Покачивает головой, привычно нервно ведёт подбородком из стороны в сторону и лишь затем резко разворачивается на стуле. Вызывающе вытягивает ноги, откидывается на спинку кресла и складывает руки на груди, словно спрашивая: «А что ты сделаешь?..»

— Я не Майкрофт Холмс, не играй со мной, — говорит Чарльз, но ловит себя на мысли, что даже в растянутом свитере и потёртых джинсах Джим умеет выглядеть угрожающе. Он не контролирует себя и даже не пытается делать этого. Он ребёнок, а дети капризны и несдержанны, только этот, в отличие от других, играет не машинками в песочнице, а настоящими киллерами и бандами в крупном городе.

— Мы говорили о том, чтобы ты больше не хватал чужие чашки. — Чарльз говорит, чтобы развеять давящую тишину.

— Разве? — Голос Джима тягучий и приторно мягкий. Он хмурится и поглощает собеседника чернотой своих дьявольских глаз. — Почему?

— Напоминаю: в прошлый раз ты разбил чашку о голову моего сотрудника.

— Он перепутал флешки, — припоминает Джим и хмурится, задумчиво потирает подбородок. — Да, точно. И он пялился на меня, а это было неприятно.

Он разворачивается на стуле обратно к монитору, вновь ссутулится, гнёт спину и пространство заполняет ритмичный стук кнопок клавиатуры. 

Чарльз выдыхает. Он снимает очки, устало трёт переносицу и прикрывает глаза. Если Джим закрывается — достучаться до него становится практически невозможно. И всё же Чарльз решает попробовать: он надевает очки, делает ещё несколько шагов и кладёт холодные руки на плечи Джима. Джим чувствует холод через тонкую ткань синтетического свитера, вздрагивает, распрямляется и откидывается на спинку кресла. Теперь он выглядит измотанным и уставшим. 

— Ты сколько часов без сна и еды? — спрашивает Чарльз и массирует сильными пальцами затёкшие плечи. 

— А какой сегодня день недели?

Чарльз не успевает ответить, потому что перед его лицом оказывается дуло пистолета. Джим выгибается, поднимает руку и теперь целится Чарльзу точно между глаз. Раздаётся щелчок, характерный звук взведённого курка. 

— И что ты станешь делать? — тихо спрашивает Джим, смотря на Чарльза снизу вверх. — Когда ты не можешь морально надавить на человека одним из своих мерзких приёмов, когда ты сам оказываешься в ловушке, что ты будешь делать, чтобы выжить?

— Мы это уже проходили. — Голос Чарльза полон спокойствия. — Ты уже целился в меня, когда я, как ты выражаешься, позволил себе попробовать на тебя «надавить своим мерзким приёмом». 

— Да, ты меня тогда развеселил и чуть не словил пулю в лоб, но всё же, — зато голос Джима полон игривых ноток кривляющегося подростка, — покажи мне. 

Пистолет может быть заряжен — Чарльз это понимает, но понимает он и то, что с Джимом надо играть по его правилам, даже если игра становится жестокой. Джим бросает вызов и любит равных себе, безумных и смелых, усмирить его может только тот, кто окажется сильнее. В их случае сильнее не физически, а морально.

Чарльз наклоняет голову и прикасается к стволу пистолета кончиком влажного языка. Джим наблюдает, не моргая, и молчит; он выжидает и выражение его лица совсем чуть-чуть скучающее. Чарльз наклоняется ниже, ведет языком по чёрному корпусу пистолета, оставляя блестящий влажный след, опускается к рукояти и целует пальцы Джима, и лишь затем прижимается губами к запястью.

— Твой пульс частит, — сообщает он.

— Всегда такой. — Джим опускает пистолет. — Скучно и не смешно.

— И что было бы смешно?

— А вот что.

Джим резко встаёт со стула, разворачивается, вытягивает руку и нажимает на курок. Щелчок получается глухим и тихим, но Чарльз чувствует, что в ту секунду его сердце пропускает удар. По виску стекает капля пота. Он даже задерживает дыхание, не понимая, какого чёрта происходит. 

— Удовлетворён? — раздражённо спрашивает он. 

— Почти что, — Джим хмурится и смотрит в дуло пистолета, — теперь я хочу испытать то же, что только что испытал ты.

Он вызывающе пошло и широко открывает рот, укладывает пистолет на язык и (Чарльз даже не успевает вмешаться) нажимает на курок. Раздаётся такой же сухой щелчок и наступает тишина. Чарльз забывает о дыхании, он понимает, ещё немного и кто-то из них умрёт, а Джим стоит, продолжая прижимать пистолет к языку и в этом слишком много всего от вызова до секса. Джим наконец-то убирает пистолет от лица, хмыкает, вытягивает руку и стреляет в стену. Раздаётся выстрел, оглушающий и мощный, а висящая на стене фотография под стеклом разлетается осколками. Чарльз вздрагивает, с откровенным изумлением смотрит на Джима, а тот отбрасывает пистолет как надоевшую игрушку.

— Так это был не ты, — говорит он тихо и разворачивается на пятках, чтобы покинуть комнату.

Чарльз приходит в себя спустя несколько долгих минут. Он спешно выключает компьютер, за которым работал Джим, и бежит следом, подхватывает брошенное на стуле пальто. Чарльз на ходу накидывает его на плечи и, решив не тратить время на вызов лифта, спускается по лестнице. Уже на улице он нагоняет неспешно гуляющего Джима. Тот курит на ходу и поднимает лицо к тяжёлому ночному небу, подставляя под мелкие моросящие капли дождя. 

— И что это было? — спрашивает Чарльз, поравнявшись с Джимом.

— Меня подставили. Если бы это был ты, то сразу понял бы, за что я направил на тебя пистолет. Но ты решил, что я просто развлекаюсь, значит, ты чист. 

Чарльз молчит. Он прекрасно понимает, что бесполезно говорить: «_Ты мог убить меня или себя!_», потому что Джиму всё равно. Чарльз резко преграждает ему дорогу, хватает его за плечи и встряхивает, словно спрашивая: «_Да что с тобой не так?!_». А Джим невозмутимо смотрит, потому что всё с ним так, это все вокруг скучные.

— Чтоб тебя... — шепчет Чарльз, отпускает его и отворачивается. 

Дождь усиливается. Чарльз чувствует, как подрагивают его сжатые в кулаки руки, как ткань пальто тяжелеет от влаги, как становится холодно и усиливается ветер. Мимо них проезжает машина, освещая тёмный тротуар ярким светом фар. Пахнет дождём и металлом, а может, Чарльзу это кажется. Он испугался или это был банальный стресс — кто знает? Ему просто плохо и хочется хотя бы раз двинуть Джиму в нос. 

А тот словно понимает и делает шаг навстречу. Пальцы Джима уверенно сжимают плечо Чарльза, он прижимается губами к его шее и шепчет тихо:

— Я испугал тебя?

— Разозлил. 

В какой-то мере это правда.

— Я пугаю тебя?

Чарльз разворачивается и смотрит в бездонные чёрные глаза, в очередной раз поражаясь их глубине и цвету. Джим не моргает — очередное испытание; он словно демон, слишком молодо выглядит для своего возраста, а его кожа даже в темноте кажется идеально белой. Он ненастоящий, нереальный, смесь безумия и гения, он нелогичен и, конечно же, опасен.

Только вот сегодняшний раунд Чарльз оставляет за собой.

— Не пугаешь, — отвечает он и притягивает Джима ближе, наклоняется и прижимается к холодным губам почти что почтительным поцелуем. А когда отстраняется, Джим прикрывает глаза и устало роняет голову на его плечо. — Спрашиваю снова: сколько ты без еды и сна?

— Ты не ответил, какой сегодня день.

Чарльз обнимает его увереннее, прижимает к себе, после чего достаёт телефон и вызывает своего водителя. Уже в тёплом салоне Джим набрасывается на него с безумными и страстными поцелуями, не стесняясь того, что они не одни. А стоит им оказаться дома под защитой толстых стен и оставшейся за дверью охраны, Джим тянет Чарльза к спальне, целует и срывает с него пиджак и рубашку. Чарльз знает, хоть он и будет сверху, но это Джим сегодня выпьет его до дна, вытянет все соки и жизненные силы, заполняя себя чужой сущностью и силой. Ему всегда мало, он всегда требователен и бесконечно голоден. 

Не существует человека, который бы удовлетворил его.

И всё же Джим, измотанный работой, голодом и сексом, в какой-то момент засыпает рядом. Тихий и уснувший он кажется Чарльзу совсем другим, не таким безумным и всесильным. Чарльз обнимает его, поглаживает острое плечо и думает, что рано или поздно один из них убьёт другого — иного не дано. И словно в подтверждение своих мыслей чувствует легкий поцелуй чуть ниже ключицы.

— Я думал, ты спишь.

— Не успел уснуть, как снова увидел образы, — отвечает Джим и скользит пальцами по груди и прессу Чарльза. — Они извели меня. Я почти не сплю. Не ем. Я схожу с ума, мой разум пожирает вирус...

— У меня есть на примете один психотерапевт.

— Это скучно.

— Разве я посмел бы предложить тебе кого-то скучного? — Чарльз усмехается. — Ты уже спрашивал о нём однажды и, кажется, верно вычислил его личность. Он известный гурман. 

— _Il Monstro?_ — уточняет Джим и приподнимается на локте. В его глазах отражается интерес. — Ты нашёл его?

— Есть кое-что. Предупреждаю: если дам тебе всё, что у меня есть, то вероятно отправлю тебя на верную смерть. 

— Ты же хочешь, чтобы я умер. — Губы Джима расплываются в улыбке. — Тогда я не смогу убить тебя, да и Лондон будет полностью твоим.

— Не буду врать, надеюсь, что ты не вернёшься.

— Так чего же ты ждёшь? — Голос Джима дрожит от возбуждения и новой жажды. — Дай мне всё, что у тебя есть. 

Джиму не нужны сон и еда, его кормят интерес и риск. Да, рано или поздно один из них убьёт другого, если этого не сделает очередной заинтересовавший Джима маньяк. Чарльз знает: он и сам жив, пока представляет хоть какой-то интерес. Они с Джимом не друзья и даже не приятели, секс лишь подпитка, но не смысл связи. Их безумно сильно держат интерес и риск. Танец со смертью. Прогулка по обрыву пропасти. Взведённый курок. Лезвие над веной.

И адская бездна в его глазах.


End file.
